


THE BEAUTYF AND THE BEAST

by N4V1GATOR



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: IDK WHAT TO TAG THIS!!! LOLOLOLOLOL, MULTPLE PARTS, Other, SHSL ALLERGIC TO ANIMALS, Your name is Y/N and your teh shsl allergic to animals, tanaka x reader - Freeform, uhh, x Reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-03
Updated: 2018-11-03
Packaged: 2019-08-17 01:37:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16506794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/N4V1GATOR/pseuds/N4V1GATOR
Summary: you're the shsl allergic to animals. you end up falling for tanaka gundham, the shsl breeder.things escalate from there.





	THE BEAUTYF AND THE BEAST

Your name is Y/N and your teh shsl allergic to animals, bcaeuse you were allergic to all animals. You were walkign in Hoes Peak Academy when all of a sudden you sneezed!! OH NO!

“hAH -- HAHH --- HACHOO!” You sneezed.You hear your friend, Kiki Mewoda hover near u nervously. “O NO!!! Y/N!!!!! YOU SNEZED!!!!!!!1!!!!!!11!!!!!!!!”

“Yeah. You look at her. “People do that.’

“BWAHAHAAHHAHAHAHAHAHAA!” You head .. menacing laughter. Craning your neck to peek over Ikuiubiuouoibuibiuibki’s shoulder, you see …

The most BEAUTIFUL person you have EVER SEEN.

He had dark, swoopy hair, with a lighter streak in the very middle of it. A scar runs down the side of his face, a purple-ish pink scarf wrapped around his shoulders. HIs orbs were tinted two hole different colours, which you find yourself staring into.

He was also absolutely covered in animals.

“H -- HH -- HACHOO!” You sneeze again. The handsome boy turns towards you again.

“Are you … okay?” He asks, in a dark and brooding voice that makes your heart thump in your chest. You manage to pull yourself together and shoot him a smile.

“Ahm -- I’m -- f-fin -- ACHOO!” You sneeze again. OH noooOO .. you think to yourseld. I’m totally making a fool od myself to this really cute guy! Oh noo!

What will happen next? Wwill you axtually get together with this really cute, hot boy depsite your allergies?!?!?! Find out in the next chapter!


End file.
